


Dibs

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Castiel Angel of the Lord, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, Happy halloween, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on Tumblr, when Castiel calls " Dibs! " on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it, and have a Happy Halloween! Happy Spoopy Day!

Dibs 

 

On the eighth day, after God had decided to plan out most of the Human Race until the year 2121, he   
knew (eventually) he would need a Hunter or two to help save the Earth. 

Therefore, he created Dean Winchester. 

Quirky attitude, Hunter, brother to Sam Winchester- he was the ultimate package. The millisecond his idea was published, in the back of Heaven, the youngest Angel-Castiel- screamed," DIBS! " 

To the left, Gabriel, an older Angel shouted, " IF YOU ARE CALLING DIBS ON SAM I WILL- " 

" NO! I LIKE THE OTHER ONE! " 

Then, the two Angels started to laugh. Little did they know that God would assign them the Winchesters a few thousand years later. 

 

€nochian

 

" Can you believe it Gabriel? After all these years, we were assigned them! The Winchesters! " 

" Cassie, calm down, you'll scare them if you act like a over-excited puppy! " 

" I don't understand what a canine has to do with this. " 

Ignoring Castiel, he whispered,  
" We're here. " 

It being Castiel's first time on Earth, he was in awe. The World was beautiful, and he had a mission here. 

Both Angel's wings hidden, they walked to the Winchester's bunker. 

" I'm Castiel. Angel of the Lord. " 

" I'm Gabriel. Angel of the- "

" Why me? I'm not worth it. " 

" Dean Winchester. You ARE worth it. In another life, I saved you from Hell. Just you and you only. And your brother? "

"He is the boy with the demon blood."

" And Gabriel? The Angel who died saving friends. " 

" What about you Cas? "

" Me? I'm Myself. "

" And you are brilliant that way. "

 

€nocian 

 

Three months later, a man dressed in red plaid was eating " rabbit food " across from a trickster eating candy. 

Meanwhile a Angel in a trench coat was sitting in a booth next to a Hunter sporting a leather jacket. 

The one thing in common? 

Each of them were laughing, all because one man called dibs on another.


End file.
